Phineas and Ferb's bonfire night
by Albertson
Summary: On November 5th, Phineas has the bright idea to throw a traditional bonfire night for his British step-brother and step-father. Meanwhile, Perry stops a modern day gunpowder plot.


**Remember, remember**

Phineas and Ferb woke up on the morning of November 5th, wondering what they were going to do. It was a weekend, so they didn't have school, and all their homework was done for the week. Phineas, then remembering all the tales that Ferb's grandparents told them whenever they went to visit them in England, came up with an idea.

"You know, Ferb, we've never had a traditional bonfire night. Why don't we make tonight the best Guy Fawkes night ever" suggested Phineas. Ferb, delighted at the idea of celebrating one of his beloved traditions, silently smiled at the prospect. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight" Phineas added. The two boys went downstairs to inform their mum about their intentions.

"Hey, mum. We were thinking, since it's November 5th, that we could celebrate Guy Fawkes night tonight, plus I think Ferb misses the holiday" Phineas explained.

"Oooo, Guy Fawkes night, isn't he the guy who tried to blow up Parliament?" asked Linda. Lawrence could not help but overhear in the next room.

"Are you planning a bonfire night? Oh, I've missed those. That's where I met Ferb's mother" mused Lawrence.

"It's settled, then. Your father and I will handle the fireworks and the bonfire. Is there anything else we need?" summarised Linda.

"Chocolate apples, we must have those. And a Guy Fawkes effigy to go on the bonfire is a must. Why don't you two boys invite your little friends over. I'll bet they'd love it" listed Lawrence.

"Speaking of our friends, where's Perry?" inquired Phineas.

Unbeknownst to the family, Perry had slipped out as he usually did, receiving a call from his boss. He slid down to his lair, using one of his many entrances in the house, and was briefed by Major Monogram.

"There you are Agent P. As you know, Doofenshmirtz has been working with his newly reconciled brother, Roger, the mayor, to take down L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. We believe the organisation may be plotting to blow up the mayor's office using secret escape tunnels that became public knowledge after the Cipher War. This intel is genuine, and not some Excalibur trick, right Carl?" Monogram outlined. While the major now knew about Carl's affiliations with Excalibur after the war, he kept Carl around to act as a liaison between OWCA and Excalibur, though he was still bitter.

"No, sir. All genuine" answered Carl.

"Very good. Go out there and put a stop to it" Monogram concluded, and Agent P jetted off in his flying car, as he always did. No-one noticed Perry leave, as the preparations for the bonfire night went underway in earnest. Perry made it to city hall, and began scouting the area. He found the tunnels, and made his way down. He made it to the halfway point, where he was suddenly trapped in a cage.

"Perry the platypus, at last we meet" menaced Rodney, the new head of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Perry growled angrily in response. "Don't give me that. At least you won't be dealing with any of that imbecile's useless inators like the 'good old days'" Rodney mocked.

"Yeah, that traitor sold us all out, so we owe him a little payback, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. style!" added Dr. Diminuitive.

"Yes, with these barrels of gunpowder, city hall will light up like a Roman candle, and in all the panic and confusion, we will declare ourselves the undisputed rulers!" Rodney monologued, and put in his evil laugh at the end. Perry had activated a tracker on his watch while no-one was looking, allowing Doofenshmirtz to determine his present location.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas gathered up the gang, and explained what they were preparing.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. Some guy tries to make a government building go boom, and you celebrate by burning him at the stake and letting off fireworks. What was he, a witch?" said Buford.

"For the fifth time, he was a Catholic who wanted the Protestant government gone so he could put a Catholic queen on the throne because he was tired of how his people were being treated" explained Baljeet.

"Who asked you, brain boy!" retorted Buford.

"How was the plot found out?" asked Isabella.

"One of his co-conspirators sent a letter to a friend in the building they were trying to blow up, urging him not to be there that day. The friend tipped off the authorities." answered Ferb.

"Rotten snitch!" commented Buford.

"Anyway, we need you guys to spice up the festivities. A bonfire and fireworks are nice, but they could use something else, like fairground rides, art competitions, that kinda stuff" concluded Phineas, and the group got to work. Phineas and Ferb pulled favours with the carnival to get some rides to the yard, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were setting out the guidelines for an art competition that they would judge, and Candace, who had been talked out of busting by her mum, helped with the food and advertising the night to the locals.

Back at city hall, the Doofenshmirtz brothers traced the signal from Perry's tracker to the escape tunnels. Roger sent a S.W.A.T team down there to investigate, and they discovered the team of scientists. With most apprehended, save for Rodney, Perry escaped from his cage, using a nail file, and was able to pin Rodney to the floor, after a brief struggle.

"You're too late, Perry the platypus. The fuse has already been lit. Nothing will stop us now!" menaced Rodney, and Perry raced to put out the fuse, only to find Heinz Doofenshmirtz with a bucket of water, and splashed it on the lit end of the fuse, putting it out.

"Curse you, Doofenshmirtz, you traitor!" fumed Rodney, as he and his co-conspirators were being shoved into the back of a S.W.A.T. van. The two brothers thanked Agent P, he saluted back, and jetted off to his host family's house. Perry found a large party being thrown in the back yard when he got back that night. This wasn't unusual, as Phineas and Ferb were renowned for this. The only unusual thing was that it was still here. Usually, it was gone either by the time he got there, or as a direct result of his actions.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. Come on, you're just in time for the show" remarked Phineas. The bonfire night was a complete success. A girl named Ashley won the art competition, the bonfire kept everyone warm until it burned out, and the catering was top notch. The fireworks Linda had arranged turned the sky all the colours of the rainbow, and everyone was having a good time.

"Remember, remember. The 5th November. Gunpowder, treason and plot. I know of no reason the Gunpowder treason should ever be forgot" rhymed Lawrence.

Author's note: This is a one-off to celebrate Guy Fawkes night. I like to think that, with Ferb's British heritage, that the only reason this was not covered in the show was that it was primarily set in the summer. I did initially want to put Milo in the bonfire night setting, but Milo Murphy and pyrotechnics do not mix well, and I am not a disaster writer. The usual disclaimers, I own nothing, Disney and Dan and Swampy own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy.


End file.
